


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #69

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just-another-pipedreamer said: </p><p>All the latest spoilers have me miserable about Klaine, can I prompt something from my favorite verse (Crema)? Maybe the first time Blaine was able to really splurge on Kurt post-Starbucks ? Fancy trip they finally got to take maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #69

Blaine has been to the garment district before. Over the years he’s come down with Kurt to the various and numerous stores and shops, following along as Kurt dances his way through the aisles and racks of richly colored fabrics. Kurt’s face is always so bright and gorgeous when he’s in a fabric store – captivated by pattern and color as his mind churns on new ideas, his long fingers tapping across bolts of material.

 

Even now Blaine has no idea what Kurt is saying when he points out the differences between the fabrics.  He imagines it’s the same for Kurt when Blaine goes on and on about music – about riffs and notes and cadence and rhythm.   But he likes listening to Kurt mutter about silk jersey and seersucker and faille, about the differences between chevron and flamestich and checks.  It fills his heart to hear Kurt’s passions and to know that Kurt wants to share that passion with him.  Even now.

 

But today Blaine has come down to 37th alone and on a mission.  Kurt is still at the office and Blaine has a surprise he wants to put together.

 

Blaine knows that together they’re in a place where money isn’t the same kind of worry and concern it was for them before, when they first started dating.  Blaine’s music and work in the theatre is growing and Kurt’s clothing line is expanding in ways they’d never quite imagined it would.  Or even could.  But life is good.

 

And Blaine knows that _things_ aren’t that important to them, but he still wants to do this for Kurt. It’s a small thing he can do for the man he loves.

 

But Blaine doesn’t know anything at all about fabric. He stands on 37th, surrounded by fabric stores, and feels a floating sense of helplessness. Half way down the block he sees an awning that’s vaguely familiar to him from one of his trips down here with Kurt and he heads straight for it.  At least that’s one decision out of the way.

 

Inside the bustling shop is almost overwhelming, a rainbow of color on every wall, from floor to ceiling.  Blaine swallows against his dry throat, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea or not.  Surely Kurt is the best person to buy fabric for himself. Surely if there’s something Kurt needs or wants he’d know exactly what to get.  Staring at what feels like miles of fabric, Blaine worries that this was a mistake, worries that he’ll only end up getting something Kurt won’t need or like.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Blaine turns around.  A short man with thick glasses and a thicker accent is standing behind him, looking like he knows exactly what’s racing through Blaine’s mind.

 

“I uh, I’m hoping to get something for my husband,” Blaine says, wiping his hands on his thighs.  “He’s a designer.”

 

The man nods sharply.  “Of what?”  


“Menswear, mostly.  I mean, he does more – he’s very talented – but right now he’s focused on menswear.  I want to get him something he could maybe use in his pieces.”

 

“And how would you describe his work?” The man asks. “His designs.”

 

“Oh, uhm, I guess – classic?  The formal wear, especially.  Very classic, but with some, uhm, subtle boldness? If that makes sense.” Blaine frowns, trying to picture the exquisite clothes Kurt crafts with his own hands. “He does these really amazing splashes of unexpected color and pattern and I really don’t know where or how he comes up with these things, but they’re just, well it’s amazing.” Blaine pauses and then blushes, suddenly hearing himself gush over Kurt to a complete stranger. “Sorry.  I don’t – was that helpful?”

  
The man nods.  “Come with me.”

 

Blaine follows at the man’s heels as they wind through the aisles.

 

“Does your husband have his own line?” The man asks.

 

“Yes, he does.”  Pride swells in Blaine’s chest just to be able to say it. “It’s really, well, it’s really taking off.”

 

“And it’s high-end?  Expensive?”

 

Blaine nods. “Yes.  I mean, that’s not to say great clothing has to be expensive, but--”

 

“I understand.  Here.” The man stops in front of a wall of fabric.  “This is generally what we find is the best for high-end menswear.”

 

Blaine stares at the wall, still overwhelmed by the myriad options.  He realizes that no matter how many bolts of fabrics fill their home, or how many times he’s seen Kurt bent over a sewing machine, he’s doesn’t know nearly enough to be able to make any sort of decision.  He doesn’t even know how much of any kind of fabric he’d need to get to be useful to Kurt.

 

“Would you like some suggestions?”

  
Blaine breathes out a heavy sigh of relief and nods gratefully. He doesn’t know how long they’re there, pulling bolts from the racks, touching the fabrics.  Blaine listens as the man – Carlos – explains what the different material is best for and how many yards would be necessary for different pieces.  All Blaine knows is he doesn’t want to skimp.  He wants to be able to give Kurt enough fabric that he can truly play with it, truly create something – for himself or for line.  Or both.  It’s not Christmas and it’s not Kurt’s birthday – it’s just a thing he wants to be able to do for his husband.  Especially now that they’re in a position in their lives where they can.

 

The final total is stunning, but Blaine hands his credit card over.  Blaine knows it’s several months’ rent at his old apartment, but he doesn’t care. They’ve worked hard to get where they are, even if it’s taken some time to truly realize it.

  
Blaine takes a cab home because he is not going to risk something happening to the fabric on the subway.

  
When Kurt comes home that night Blaine has the nicely wrapped packages waiting in the living room.

 

“What’s this?” Kurt asks, curiosity writ across his face as he kisses Blaine hello, his hands warm on Blaine’s waist.

 

Blaine can feel his cheeks flushing with anticipation and nerve.  He hopes everything is as perfect as Carlos assured him it was.  “I uh – it’s a gift.  For you.”

 

Kurt turns to him.  “A gift? Why?”

 

Blaine shrugs, taking Kurt’s hand to sit him down on the couch.  Pav settles at their feet, chewing on a bone and completely uninterested in the rest.

 

“No reason,” Blaine says.  “I just – I love you and I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you and how proud I am of you and of everything you’ve accomplished already.  And how I know you’re going to accomplish so much more.”

 

Kurt’s eyes are huge and his cheeks pink and as soon as Blaine stops to breathe Kurt surges in to kiss him soundly. “You amaze me every day, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt whispers against his mouth and Blaine believes him.

 

It feels like it takes forever for Kurt to unwrap the packages and Blaine watches nervously, chewing on his thumb nail as Kurt reveals the yards and yards of gorgeous, expensive fabrics. Blaine’s heart thumbs when he hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“Blaine, what is--”

 

“Do you like it?  I thought, you know, you could maybe use it in your pieces.”

 

Kurt’s voice is full of wonder and his hands are reverent as they glide over the smooth material.  “Blaine, you are just…” Kurt doesn’t finish because he shakes his head and turns and launches himself at Blaine, knocking them back against the couch cushions.

 

“I love you,” he says against Blaine’s lips, his skin. “I love you.”  And then he says it again.  And again.


End file.
